


Reward

by saeriibon



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Not a lot though, Pet Play, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeriibon/pseuds/saeriibon
Summary: After Operation Two Pairs, to say that Trigger feels like shit would be an understatement. Luckily, he has one sadistic guard dog to help alleviate his pains.(Slight relation to my pre-existing fic "His Dog")
Relationships: Bandog/Trigger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AT (odaibako request)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AT+%28odaibako+request%29).



He was so close.  _ So close. _

Trigger stared blankly at the ceiling as he sat in the cockpit of his F-16, the smell of ozone still fresh in his lungs, hairs standing on end, heart racing.

He’ll have to move eventually for the debrief, if any semblance of feeling can return to his legs in time before some guards would have to drag him out by force.

That doesn’t sound half-bad, honestly. 

_ ‘Wonder if I could convince them to carry me…’ _

The sound of heavy footfalls slowly turned Trigger’s head towards the source. He was expecting that entourage of guards, but it was just Bandog instead. For some reason, he seemed oddly… happy? At least, he was smirking instead of scowling.

“You know you’re going to get extra time in solitary if you don’t get your ass moving,” Bandog spoke curtly as he folded his arms at the base of the ladder.

Trigger blinked and looked up at the ceiling again, “I can’t…”

Bandog scoffed, “Bullshit you can’t.”

“Bandog…” Trigger sighed, “I… really can’t.”

“What, you need me to carry you like a little baby?” Bandog mocked and was about to turn to leave when he heard Trigger sniffle. “Oh, come on, don’t act the part… too… Shit, are you seriously crying right now?”

Trigger rubbed his elbow across his face, “N-no…” 

Bandog sighed, contemplating something for a few moments before climbing up the ladder, “Save the lying for Count. Even he does it better than you,” doing his best to cheer up Trigger in his own way, he clumsily managed to hoist him out of the cockpit and shakily descend. “You know, people are going to give us looks if they see me carrying you like we’re newlyweds, Tri-... Trigger?”

“Mm…” Trigger incoherently mumbled, puffy eyelids closed shut as his head rested against Bandog’s shoulder.

Bandog sighed again, more out of frustration this time, “Shit…”

* * *

It was dark when Trigger woke up, roused by the grumble of his stomach. He shifted in his… cot? No, it felt a little softer, and the typical nighttime remnants of that cursed Zapland heat weren’t present either. 

He wasn’t home… was he?

Trigger shot up in a panic, eyes darting around the dim room, lines of moonlight filtering through the half-open blinds of a single window. He could make out the bed he was sitting in and a low table beside a lumpy sofa on the other side of the small, sparse room.

The air smelled faintly of smoke and alcohol and… and…

Trigger made a small noise in his throat,  _ ‘It smells like,  _ him.’

He brought the blankets that covered him up to his face, inhaling and shuddering.

_ ‘I’m dreaming again aren’t I?” _

That thought was nearly obliterated when the door to the room opened, harsh light flooding in from the hallway before it was replaced with the warmer glow from the lone bulb that dangled from the ceiling.

“How convenient that you're awake as soon as I bring in food,” Bandog muttered as he nudged the table aside with his food and plopped down on the sofa, plastic-wrapped sandwich in hand. "Enjoying your master's bed, boy?"

Trigger flinched, a hot blush spreading across his cheeks.

Bandog chuckled and beckoned with his finger, "Come here."

_ 'Getting right into it are we?' _ Trigger slowly uncovered himself, thankfully still clothed in his flight suit with the extra addition of a collar, and crawled his way out of the bed to Bandog’s feet, earning a pleased sound from him.

"Good boy," he purred. "I saved this for you," he began unwrapping the sandwich, "It's fresher than what you usually get, so savor it while you can." He held it out to Trigger who stayed kneeling on the floor and smiled when he took a small bite out of it as Bandog held it. "Really outdoing yourself today, Trigger. Might as well pardon you now, right? Of course, if that happens I'll probably never see… Ah, forget it."

Trigger just continued to eat as Bandog rambled and offhandedly praised him. Simultaneously, a pit grew in his stomach that no amount of food could fill. In his mind he had failed. He didn't deserve any of this and over time his chewing slowed until he could only look dejectedly at the half-eaten sandwich.

Bandog furrowed his brow, "Too used to eating scraps? Speak."

"I don't…" Trigger felt tears of frustration and shame well in his eyes again, "I could've saved… I was… He… I could've killed him, but… I'm sorry." He bowed his head, "I can't… call that mission a success. I can’t."

Bandog leaned back, taking a few bites of his own before placing the sandwich on the skewed table. "You're alive," he started, "Most of those Spare knuckleheads are alive. Same with the recon group. Apparently that Mr. X guy they kept talking about, well, you drove him away before he could take down anyone else. Not to mention all the radar sites you took down beforehand, flying into thunderclouds… What more could you ask for?"

Trigger pressed his cheek against Bandog’s knee and sighed, looking down at the floor.

It was strange, seeing him so vulnerable. Not like the times where he’d be a sweating, shivering mess on the floor, no. This time he almost seemed human. Hesitantly, Bandog reached down, placing his palm on the crown of Trigger’s head. When he felt Trigger push into his touch, he began to gently stroke his hair, running his fingers through the soft, but slightly greasy, strands.

“Mm,” Trigger’s eyes fluttered shut, the hand moving from his head to thumb over the tear that had made its way down his cheek.

“God, you’re pitiful,” Bandog mused as he cupped Trigger’s face, pulling it upwards so that their lips could meet.

Rarely did they ever kiss, and it took Trigger a moment to overcome his surprise and loosen his lips slightly to reciprocate. Bandog’s tongue pushed into him at that, filling his mouth with the bitter aftertaste of cigarette smoke. Trigger winced, feeling the need to pull away, but Bandog’s sturdy hands held him in place as they exchanged shallow, heated breaths. Trigger’s tongue tentatively brushed against Bandog’s, causing Bandog to lean forward with a groan, deepening the kiss as Trigger whimpered. 

After a minute, they broke apart, breathless. “You deserve... so much more,” Bandog panted into Trigger’s ear, “Discipline is important, but… I hate to admit that I’ve been neglecting you in some other aspects.” 

“Bandog?” Trigger whispered his confusion, but was promptly hoisted up as Bandog stood, carrying him like before to the bed.

“You’ve been a good boy,” Bandog spoke as he lied Trigger down, “Better than I could ever hope for.” He kissed Trigger’s collarbone, unzipping his flight suit. “That’s why,” he reached for Trigger’s t-shirt, pulling it off over his head, “I want to reward you.” He straddled Trigger’s hips, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt, “A better reward.” He unbuckled his belt and slid it off, bringing the leather strip to Trigger’s mouth, “I’ll have to muzzle you for it, though,” fastening it once Trigger finally bit down on it.

Trigger’s breath hitched as Bandog slowly started to grind his ass against his bulge. Trigger balled his fists into the sheets beneath him, toes curling as he tried to move his body in tandem with Bandog. The pit in his stomach morphed, twisting in on itself to form a familiar pressure in his core. Trigger blinked back a few tears so his cloudy vision could focus on Bandog, smirking at him from above in spite of his flushed face, and he moaned against his bindings.

After a few longer and harder moves, Bandog shifted so he sat between Trigger’s thighs. Hooking his thumbs over the hem, he slid Trigger’s underwear off, a small strand of precum connecting the dark gray fabric to his half-hardened cock.

Trigger threw his head back as a calloused hand gripped him by the shaft. He couldn’t even tell if the hand moved at all since he started to buck his hips the moment he felt it touch him. Soon enough, Bandog started to pump him, twisting his hand as he worked from Trigger’s base to his tip. “Mmph...Hnn…” His ineffectual attempt to speak garnered a rivulet of drool to leak from the corner of his mouth.

“Relax a little, Trigger,” Bandog purred. “Look at me,” he smiled when Trigger’s lidded gaze focused on him. “That’s it…” He brought his other hand to cup his balls, gently squeezing them in sync with his strokes.

Fighting back the urge to close his eyes and lose himself to the feeling, Trigger huffed, biting around the belt until his jaw began to ache as he locked eyes with Bandog.

“Heh, you look like a rabid dog. Am I really doing that poorly?” Bandog sarcastically added. Satisfied with bringing Trigger up to full mast, he stopped his ministrations, wiping the excess precum from his hands onto Trigger’s inner thighs.

Trigger practically growled, brows furrowing as he hooked his legs around Bandog’s waist.

“Oh? Want me to keep going? Were you close?”

“Mhm,” Trigger whined, thrusting upward into the empty air.

Bandog clicked his tongue, “Patience… I’m feeling generous, so I was actually wondering… How would  _ you _ like to come, Trigger?”

“Mm?”

“I mean, I could just jerk you off, but I could also blow you, finger you, fuck you… or maybe even let you fuck me instead… Just some suggestions.”

Trigger closed his eyes to think. Each option sounded equally tantalizing, especially the last one, but truth be told, he was still tired from today’s mission, so perhaps… “Phm… ma…” Still trying to voice his decision, he brought his hands up, one forming a ring with his thumb and forefinger while the other thrusted his index finger into it.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Mhm,” Trigger nodded fervently.

“Alright…” Bandog had to lean over Trigger, reaching under the fitted sheet to a gash in the mattress where he kept a small bottle of lube. Popping open the cap, he coated his fingers and slowly slid one into Trigger, then two, then three.

“Mphm!” 

“Don’t complain, you’ll feel better once you’re prepped.”

In and out, slow and measured.

Bandog drizzled some extra lube over Trigger’s balls, letting it drip down and off of them onto his fingers as they gradually slicked and loosened his hole. A few times he teased Trigger’s prostate with the occasional curl of his fingers, eliciting minute tremors and moans.

“M-mm…”

“Think you’re ready?”

Trigger slowly nodded.

Sliding his fingers out, Bandog pulled his pants down enough to uncover his member. Giving himself a few quick jerks with his soaked fingers, he lined himself up with Trigger.

“Mm…” Trigger reached out towards Bandog with both his arms.

Bandog cocked an eyebrow, “Hold you?”

Trigger looked away from a moment before nodding. For a second he thought that Bandog might deny his inane request, but he felt a muscular arm wrap under him, hand splayed against his shoulder blade. The other guided the head of Bandog’s cock into Trigger’s hole and soon joined the other as Bandog slowly pushed in, embracing Trigger.

Bandog sharply sucked in air through his teeth as he entered, hot, wet, and throbbing. He felt Trigger squirm beneath him with a whimper, holding him tightly with both his arms and legs as Bandog started to thrust into him. Finding a decent pace, he leaned his head down, licking more drool that had seeped from Trigger’s mouth past the belt. “Look at you… hah… Like a bitch in heat,” he growled in Trigger’s ear, biting the lobe as he felt Trigger’s hole pulse around his cock. 

Trigger’s nails dug into the cloth of Bandog’s shirt as he was taken at a merciless rhythm. Bandog’s words, his body, they hurt so  _ good. _ A cry was muffled by the unyielding leather belt, his hips tilted ever so slightly so that Bandog had better access to his prostate, a fact that was instantly abused. He buried his head in the crook of Bandog’s neck, both to be closer and to wipe his tears of pain and ecstasy off on his skin. Even when he closed his eyes, he saw stars of white dance across his vision as a burning pressure built inside of him.

“You’re close, I can tell… How your cock… ngh... twitches against me… How you tighten…  _ Fuck, _ you’re so good,” Bandog murmured, his thrusts growing faster, erratic. “T-Trigger…” he grunted, burying his face into the other man’s chest, heaving and covered in sweat.

“Mn-mgh-” Trigger weaved his fingers through Bandog’s hair, relishing his breath on his skin.

Close.

_ So close. _

Bandog came first, tensing up with a strangled groan, warm cum filling Trigger’s spoilt cavity.

That sensation, the thought of Bandog making Trigger summarily  _ his, _ sent him over the edge shortly after, writhing and keening as he came over his stomach, beads of white catching onto the parts of Bandog’s skin that were close to him.

After their climax, Bandog held himself inside Trigger, panting and sighing, allowing the two of them a moment of respite. Untangling his arms from Trigger, he undid the belt, tossing it aside onto the floor.

Trigger gasped, parts of his skin red from where the leather dug into him the most.

With a hiss, Bandog finally pulled out, lube and cum seeping from Trigger’s hole as it instinctively flexed, forcing more liquid out.

The removal of the warmth and fullness of Bandog’s cock caused Trigger to mewl, feeling uncomfortably damp and cool. He feebly reached for Bandog again as the other man got off the bed.

“Calm down, I’ll be back in a second,” Bandog quipped as he undid his remaining shirt buttons, tossing the article of clothing onto the sofa along with his trousers. “For someone so independent in the air, you sure are clingy…” He shut off the light, plunging the room into darkness again.

“Move over.”

Trigger heard Bandog speak and he pressed himself up against the wall. The weight of the bed shifted, blankets rustled. 

“You don’t have to move  _ that _ much.”

“O-oh…” A familiar pair of arms held Trigger again, pulling him close to Bandog’s chest. “You’re… not going to make me sleep on the floor? Or the sofa?”

“Do you want to sleep on the floor?” Bandog grumbled.

“No…”

“Then don’t.”

Trigger blinked, wiggling to get into a more comfortable position and rested his palms and forehead against Bandog’s torso. “Thank you for the reward… sir…” he whispered, lips brushing against Bandog’s collarbone. Trigger received no reply, but he could have sworn that the arms that held him hugged him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you AT for the request! i had fun writing this one; hopefully it's up to snuff!


End file.
